User talk:Dantman/Work
Quick Update System If you are wondering what I am doing creating a few new articles, and altering the Main_Page, I have a idea for a system which will make it easier and quicker to edit the Main Page sections. The system also allows for older news, etc, to still be left on the page. dantman 07:47, 4 August 2006 (UTC) I'm just doing a test on a new interesting idea for the Quick Edit system. dantman 14:05, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Ok, I have the new Selection system for the Featured Articles done. Sorry about all the Edits I had to make in the sandbox to get the system to work. 16:27, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Ok, I've erased all the candidates for speedy deletion. I'll work on the Afd articles that could have been listed for speedy deletion. Then I'll replace Afd's for discussable pages with the new Del template and work on erasing the old Afd and Delete templates so that the new Organized Del template will be our means of listing something for deletion. (Previous method was to disorganized.). I'll also consider moving the Del template to the Delete template after I am finished. dantman 18:53, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Promotion The logo at http://www.wikiindex.com/Gaiapedia needs to be updated. Reverting good faith edits Someone just made a bunch of gallery changes to item:ORLY? Hat, and you reverted them all. That was kinda rude to do without an explanation. You could scare off new editors that way; it'd be more productive to teach them all friendly like what's right; then we'd get an army of good editors! Bwa haha! Besides, the gallery template looks ugly with so much whitespace. The pictures should either be stretced to fill the box, or the box should shrink to the size of the icon.Spriteless 16:11, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :I only reverted the Gallery Section and deleted the images involved because they broke the standard for item images that another user started to set which the deletion log lists the reason that the images didn't follow the standard. The user's contributions to the rest of the article are still intact. If the gallery section created by the tags dosen't look right, then I'll look into creating a new format for that section that will fit. We don't actualy have any pages on good faith and reverting. It just kinda seams stupid to leave additions which are completely the opposite from standards alone on just good faith. If we did that, there would be no hope for organizing all this junk still here to work on. But, I'm all for improving edits instead of removing them, it's just you can't do that when the only improvement is the edit that was there before. Dantman (Talk) 04:23, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :::Okeedokee. Sorry if I sounded a bit harsh there. 131.7.52.17 ::::Want to help we with the GStore? I noticed we have many links to Store and Gstore but we have no documentation on the store. I'm thinking we should list out all the things you can buy there (shirts, hats, a link to Monthly Collectibles, Credits, etc...) and try and match them up with the images of them. Dantman (Talk) 14:48, 12 January 2007 (UTC) I don't see that simply reprinting their shop page would be much use, myself.Spriteless 16:55, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :Well, it's a start. There isn't much else to document. But it's a highly refrenced article. Dantman (Talk) 01:59, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Why did you label this anon a vandal? All s/he did was ! And Nitemare/Angelic/Demonic items fits well in the items cat anyways; it makes it easer to browse items by category.Spriteless 19:06, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :I just looked again and the anon was removing cats, not adding them. Sorry. Umm... we need to make a template that says 'don't delete info' as well as the 'don't add nonsense' one for vandals, then. ::4th paramater of the Vandalism template. mode, using r alters the template to display info about removing content instead of adding it. I just added the r tag to that anon's warnings. Remember to watch the level of the warning, when it's lighter vandalism or something which might not be actual vandalism I make the warning a partial. Which basically means that even though they have a warning, their next warning can still be a Lvl 1 warning which would usualy be done as the first warning. Dantman (Talk) 01:07, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Main Page On the main page you spelled "theories", "theorys" but i can't change it because the page has been locked Random123 23:23, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Gaiapedia Hello, This is a C/P of what I previous wrote, as to confirm that I have indeed tried to contact you. I left a comment on your page in Talkpage: 74 Gaiapedia, about trying to get some Rights to it and Adopt it, so I can clean things up. When I made my request I was told by Catherine, to speak to you and create a forum topic to see who should get Admin rights. The original Admin (Alyssachanpc) is clearly gone, I Googled her Username to find how active she has been, and a lot of her activity slows down and stops around 2007, but she was gone from Gaiapedia a year before that. Though she did sign into Gaia around 2008. The other Admin Q Cumba FX aka Wrecks, is no longer associating with Gaia Online, he is on Solia Online and even founded the Wikia for it. And clearly states that on his Userpage. His activity for Gaiapedia stops at 2008. When it comes to yourself, I noticed that you have a lot of other wikis under your belt, so your updating to Gaiapedia has been very spaced, and Gaia makes updates quite a lot. I am personally backtracking on all the Sponsorships that have been on Gaia, and creating pages for them. Skittles and MTV being the major ones. I am also working on Character profiles; the character pages are very different, and I am trying to make them appear alike, so they have consistency. I do admit that I need to work on my past tenses and know that some of the banner ads shift the content of the pages, and I need to learn the rest of the pages on the Pedia, but overall I would love to have access to it fully so I can bring it up to date. We also need more people. There are around 5 doing various things, with some unregistered making edits. But there has also been vandalism, and I would like to lock some pages to stop such things. I would like to see this in check before I start promoting Gaiapedia around Gaia; opening this pedia with no stability, wouldn't be a good idea. For the character profiles, I have linked to Fanthreads; I saw your post about not wanting these, but I feel that linking these threads are not harmful. The information on the Character pages are facts, so it is only the Trivia sections that hold minor theories, and these theories are backed up by linking to threads on Gaia. I do avoid POV, and include view points based on the reactions of Gaians. I would like Gaiapedia to be more than just a cold place of facts. Thank you, if you ever reply to this. P.S I MIGHT be creating a new Wikia Account, so I can use my Gaia name instead, so if I am considered for admin rights, I would like to have it under the new one instead. Unicogirl 19:17, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi, and Sorry for not commenting in the right spot, a bit confused by how your TalkPages work. As of right now, I can access various pages from the Special Page. But it seems like a lot of of the pages created are unorganized, is there a good way to try and round up pages that relate to one another on one page? And I recently copied and pasted the CSS code "Character info". I see it in various wikia that use RPG or want to show the reader basic character information. So I must make up my own Template for that? Another issue is licensing, I wanted to clean this up a little by making Event images easier to find. When I tried to figure out how to put things in the Drop Down menu, I couldn't figure it out. I pretty much trying to do things without bother other people for help. Bunai82 02:13, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Well after looking back on the first Admins Contributions. I managed to find an actual Character info Box. The thing was literally buried. Now it is just a matter of applying to the NPCs and expanding on it. Bunai82 06:49, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: Gaiapedia Thank you very much for the reply. Could you leave a comment to Catherine on the Adoption page, so she knows that I can be considered? http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Adoption_requests#Gaiapedia_.28On_hold.29. I still have to get use to linking various things when it comes to Wikis. Unicogirl 20:00, October 17, 2009 (UTC)